1. Field
The present invention relates to an image projection device and an image projection method which projects an image based on image data acquired via a communication network, and a recording medium which records a program used in the image projection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image projection device such as a projector, for example, which is used in a conference room or the like has been known as a peripheral device of a PC (personal computer) which projects an image using a display output of the PC as an input. In using the image projection device in the conference room or the like, it is necessary to store image data of an image which is projected on the image projection device in a notebook-type PC and to carry the PC to the conference room, and such an operation is extremely cumbersome. Further, there exists a possibility that the PC is lost in the course of carrying the notebook-type PC to the conference room thus giving rise to a drawback that it is difficult to ensure secrecy from a viewpoint of prevention of leaking of information. It may be possible to reduce a burden imposed on a user by preliminarily installing an image projection device and a PC in a conference room and by carrying a recording medium such as a USB memory into the conference room. In this case, a drawback that a user has to carry the USB memory to the conference room still remains and a drawback that secrecy cannot be ensured also remains.
Accordingly, to overcome such a drawback, JP-A-2004-13632 (patent document 1) discloses an electronic conference system which enables the projection of an image based on image data acquired via a communication network without preserving image data in a PC, a USB memory or the like and carrying the PC, the USB memory or the like to the conference room. This electronic conference system is configured such that a server, a terminal device which transmits image data such as conference materials to the server, and an image projection device which is connected to the server are connected to a communication network. In this electronic conference system, image data is transmitted to the server from the terminal device, and the server allows the image projection device to project an image based on the received image data upon reception of the image data.